B a t a s
by synchromeshade
Summary: [drabble] Mereka pernah menjadi rival ... Mereka pernah menjadi teman ... Mereka pernah menjadi saudara ... Namun mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. OS. Light-BL. AR manga chapter 699.


**Batas**

* * *

><p>Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

AR dari manga chapter 699. Oneside feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka pernah menjadi <em>rival_ ..._

Ya, memang mungkin hanya dialah yang berpikir demikian. Dia jugalah yang secara sepihak mendeklarasikan status itu di hadapan semua orang. Dia sendiri jugalah yang seenaknya ingin mengalahkan orang itu dalam segala hal walau pada akhirnya selalu berakhir dengan buruk.

Orang itu—Uchiha Sasuke—selalu berhasil mengalahkannya dalam segala hal; termasuk dalam hal percintaan. Walau apa pun yang dilakukannya, Sasuke masih dikelilingi oleh anak-anak perempuan yang mengelukan namanya. Sasuke masih mengalahkannya dalam pelajaran apa pun. Dan Sakura ... anak perempuan itu masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke walau anak laki-laki itu bertingkah seolah tidak peduli.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyerah. Kenakalan-kenakalan itu masih berlanjut. Dia ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka salah karena sudah membencinya tanpa alasan. Dia ingin orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian mengakui keberadaan dirinya.

Namun akhirnya dia tahu cara itu salah.

Orang-orang tidak mengakui keberadaannya melalui kenakalan-kenakalan yang dia buat. Dia mempunyai teman bukan karena mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke di pertarungan. Orang-orang desa yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian sebab dia adalah Jinchuriki kini menghormatinya bukan karena takut.

Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai _rival_ hanya karena dia adalah anak laki-laki yang suka mencari perhatian.

Dia sudah membuktikan keberadaannya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka pernah menjadi teman ...<em>

Sekali lagi, hanya dia sendirilah yang beranggapan demikian. Ketika batas antara _rival_ dilewatinya tanpa sadar, keberadaan Sasuke di dalam hidupnya tidak lagi hanya sebatas itu namun lebih. Kata 'teman' mungkin adalah kata yang lebih tepat digunakan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berada di dalam tim yang sama. Sasuke pernah menyelamatkan dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka pernah saling menghadiahi tinju di wajah mereka masing-masing; membuktikan bahwa batas persaingan di antara mereka sudah dilewati bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Dan kata '_rival'_ menurutnya hanya akan semakin memperlebar batas di antara mereka.

Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke lebih dari sekadar 'rival'.

Sasuke bukan lagi _rival_-nya di jalan menuju _shinobi_ yang hebat—menjadi Hokage yang selalu diimpikannya. Sasuke bukan lagi _rival_ dalam memperebutkan Sakura. Entah sejak kapan dia tidak lagi peduli apakah Sakura memandangnya hanya sebagai teman atau hanya seorang pengganggu. Walau demikian, terkadang tanpa sadar keningnya berkerut melihat wajah anak perempuan itu bersemu merah menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Dan setiap kali melihat kejadian itu, satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

_Apakah Sasuke tidak bosan akan tingkah Sakura?_

Kalau Naruto berada di posisi Sasuke, mungkin dia akan segera menyuruh Sakura menghentikan semuanya.

Tapi dia lebih memilih menelan pendapat tersebut dan menyimpannya seorang diri. Dia berpura-pura bertingkah seperti biasa; merajuk kepada Sakura—sehingga anak perempuan itu terpaksa menjauh—dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka pernah menjadi saudara ...<em>

"Karena kau sudah seperti saudaraku, Teme."

Kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat memikirkannya. Sebuah jawaban yang diberikannya ketika Sasuke menanyakan mengapa dia memberikan sebuah bingkisan berpita merah.

"Maksudku ... hari ini ulangtahunmu, 'kan?" tanyanya. "Sudah sewajarnya seseorang mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulangtahunnya-_ttebayo_!"

"Hn."

Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Uh ... maksudku ... yeah, semacam itulah. Selamat ulangtahun, Sasuke."

Sepasang manik hitam itu menatapnya. Sasuke bergeming tanpa mengatakan apa pun, namun menerima kado yang sejak tadi diulurkannya. Kado itu berpindah. Kedua matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan sesuatu tapi bisa dilihatnya ada kerutan samar yang terukir di kening anak laki-laki itu.

Mungkin keputusannya sangat salah. Dia tidak berpikir ribuan kali ketika memutuskan untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah kepada Sasuke ketika teringat akan ulangtahun anak laki-laki itu. Begitu sadar, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Sebuah kado dicengkeramnya dengan erat di tangannya. Perasaan ragu menyelimutinya untuk menggerakkan tangan dan mengetuk pintu. Berpikir lebih baik pergi sebelum Sasuke sadar.

Namun terlambat. Pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Pandangan sepasang _onix_ itu mengeras.

Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Ini hanya sebuah kado. Lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dengan memberikan hadiah di hari ulangtahun seseorang. Ya, itu benar. Lagi pula Sasuke bukanlah orang lain baginya. Anak laki-laki itu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya ramen."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua mata dan memiringkan kepala. "Uh?"

"Kau mau pergi membeli ramen bersama?"

* * *

><p><em>... Namun mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.<em>

Sudah banyak yang terjadi.

Sudah banyak hal pula yang mereka lalui bersama.

Darah sudah banyak tertumpah. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa pukulan yang mendarat di tubuh mereka, seberapa hancur dan lelah badan mereka, seberapa banyak air mata yang diteteskan—berapa banyak korban yang jatuh.

Pukulan demi pukulan ...

_Jutsu_ demi _jutsu_ ...

Perasaan itu pada akhirnya tersampaikan.

Sasuke akhirnya pulang.

Euforia itu meledak di dalam hatinya seperti ribuan kembang api di malam tahun baru. Awan gelap yang bergulung-gulung di dalam hatinya kini menghilang sudah; digantikan oleh langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Beban tak kasatmata yang selama ini dipikul di bahunya lenyap tak berbekas.

Janjinya sudah dia penuhi.

Dia merasa jauh lebih ringan seperti bisa melayang di udara.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa berpikir bahwa masa depan yang jauh di depan sana—tanpa ada yang bisa mengetahui—tidaklah mengerikan seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Akhirnya ... akhirnya semua berakhir.

Semuanya bisa kembali seperti sebelum Sasuke melangkah keluar dari hidupnya.

Tapi ... benarkah?

Satu pertanyaan itu terngiang di benaknya bagai sebuah nada sumbang yang dilantunkan berkali-kali; menimbulkan gaung berupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menyusul setelahnya.

Apakah dengan kembalinya Sasuke, Tim 7 akan kembali seperti semula? Apakah mereka bisa berkumpul seperti sebelumnya? Apakah dia bisa bersikap seolah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi?

Apakah ... apakah dia bisa mengabaikan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu?

_Tidak._

Satu jawaban sudah mewakili semuanya. Perdebatan di dalam dirinya berakhir tepat setelah satu kata tersebut menggema di kepalanya. Semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Luka yang tertoreh begitu dalam tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat. Perlu waktu lama sampai perasaan mereka yang pernah terluka, mengering, dan sembuh.

Namun satu hal yang pasti.

Naruto tidak lagi menganggap Sasuke hanya sekadar saudara. Waktu telah mengubah semuanya. Sasuke bukan lagi rival, teman atau bahkan saudara. Waktu sudah membuatnya menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai tempat sendiri di dalam hatinya; tempat yang dulu dia pikir akan ditempati oleh Sakura.

Disadarinya juga bahwa janjinya kepada gadis itu bukanlah demi Sakura sendiri. Janjinya untuk membawa kembali Sasuke adalah untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Dia_ ingin Sasuke pulang.

_Dia_ ingin Sasuke ada di tempat yang bisa dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan datang ..."

Dia bergeming. Cukup lama tidak mengucapkan sesuatu sembari merogoh saku celana. Tangannya terulur ke arah Sasuke; menyodorkan sebuah _hitai-ate_ kepada sosok itu.

"Aku mengembalikan ini," dia berkata. Diamatinya Sasuke menerima pelindung kepala itu dan mengamati sosok tersebut membalikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke, aku—"

Sosok itu berhenti, menatapnya dari balik bahu. Dia tahu Sasuke menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia menatap dalam bisu. Bibirnya sulit untuk digerakkan; seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk berbicara.

_Katakan saja ..._

Suara di kepalanya berkata.

_Katakan saja apa perasaanmu._

Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia sangat tahu bahwa satu saja kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya akan mengacaukan semuanya. Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Hanya dengan satu kata saja ... satu kata itu kemungkinan akan membuat Sasuke kembali berjalan pergi dari hidupnya.

Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi,

Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Dia bisa melewati batas dari seorang '_rival'_ menjadi 'teman'. Dia tidak berpikir dua kali dengan menganggap Sasuke lebih dari 'saudara'. Namun mengubah 'saudara' menjadi 'sesuatu yang lain' ada banyak batas yang harus dilaluinya.

Dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan banyak hal hanya karena ingin melewati batas itu.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, digelengkannya kepalanya dengan paksaan. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Napasnya tercekat sesaat seperti ada yang baru saja meremas paru-parunya.

"Tidak ada," katanya masih dengan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Sepasang manik hitam itu melebar sesaat sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. "Hn."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble—kind of—iseng yang sudah lama disimpan di komputer. Daripada berdebu dan dihapus, lebih baik dikerjakan lalu di-post. <em>

_Dan ... ya, saya tahu fanfiksi ini hanya semacam delusi. Mereka tidak bersama di canon. But, can we pretend that I can live in this world where they—Naruto and Sasuke—have their own feeling to each other? #eaaa_

_Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca. Dua kali terima kasih kalau ada yang berkenan meluangkan waktu me-review._


End file.
